All hearts begin in Darkness
by Vampire of darkness
Summary: Robin turns into a vampire, a witchvampire. She turned Michael into a vampire. Amon and the stn-j has to hunt her down. Before she kills all the witches and vampires to rule the world.


AN: Greetings my fellow writers and readers. Welcome to my grand fanfic. sits down. I shall sit here and tell you of this story. This episode raindrops, is twisted to suit my storyline and plot. Well enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own WITCH HUNTER ROBIN. Amon walks author over the head with his gun. Ouch that hurts. looks sad **_Okay...So I don't own it. _**sobs

****

All hearts begin in Darkness

I: Weird Behavior

"Where's Robin?" Amon said checking his watch. He was a tall man with dark hair that went almost to his shoulders in zigzags. His dark eyes glared at the door. 

Dojima turned the page and without looking up replied. "Oh she probably met a young man." Amon glared at her then turned to see Robin walking in.

"Hello." Robin said her hands tightly around a box of donuts. She looked the same, she was wearing her Victorian long black dress, her hair still put up into weird ponytails that reminded Amon of the girl known as pippi-long stalkings. But to Karasuma, something didn't feel right. Maybe it was the fact that Robin was wearing sunglasses. 

Karasuma raised an eyebrow. "Robin, are you okay?"

Robin smiled. "Yes I am fine." Without another work they went to their own work. The day had gone by real smoothly. Then it was time for Robin to train. She went into the basement where candles were placed one in front of the other on each side of Robin. 

"Are you ready?" She heard Michael through the mechanical earphone that she had in her ear. That was how they communicated sometimes. 

"Yes." Robin said smiling. 

"Good then go." Michael said. 

Robin took off her sunglasses and closed her eyes. Concentrating. Yes she could do this. Robin opened her green eyes and as if right on cue all the candles lit up. She smiled very proud of herself. 

"HOLY SHIT!" Michael declared as his mouth dropped wide open. 

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH." Karasuma yelled. 

Amon raised an eyebrow very slightly. "Why did you say that Michael?" 

"Check this out her accuracy is 100%" Michael stated. Everyone except Amon leaned forward to look over his shoulder at the computer screen that stated her status. 

"Wow, those glasses must have helped." Karasuma said. 

"That's the strange part." Michael said. "She isn't wearing her glasses." 

"HOLY SHIT! How did she do that?" Dojima said shocked. 

Karasuma slapped Dojima upside the head. "Watch your language." 

"Am I done?" Robin asked timidly. Yes the conversation they were having was quite interesting but she wanted to go home. "Is it okay if I go home."

Amon nodded at Michael and Michael replied to her. "Yeah you can."

Amon then leaned over. "Make sure you come back tomorrow and early. You need to make up for being late." 

"All right." Robin said leaving. She got on to the vespa and sighed. It was raining again. She made it a little ways home that was when her vespa had stopped on her. Robin frowned realizing she was out of oil for her machine. Now she would have to walk home. She had no problem with that it would give her time to think. 

A car pulled up beside her. A girl with short hair rolled down the window. "Hop in, I will give you a ride."

Robin smiled and walked to get in the car. "Thank you miss..." 

"Oko Yono." She replied. "So what were you doing out in the rain anyway."

Robin looked over frowning. She was looking at Oko Yonos neck but then turned to stare at her hands. "My vespa ran out of gas. I am thankful that you picked me up."

Oko Yono nodded. "No problem. It would have taken you hours to get to town. Why didn't you bring an umbrella? You could get sick like that." She sighed. "Kids these days I swear."

Robin smiled meekly. "I know what you mean."

Oko Yono laughed pulling up to the Ravens flat. "Well here we are. Here." She said handing her a umbrella. And then a business card. "You can take this. And here is my business card. You can return it to me the next time we meet."

"Thank you." Robin said stepping out in the rain. She opened her umbrella and watched the car drive away. She gave a deep sigh. Why her? She thought. It took every ounce that Robin had not to bite the girl. She walked in and went to bed.

end

I need 4 reviews to continue , Why continue something if no one likes it? Well plz let me know what you think. Next chapters are longer and better. 


End file.
